From My Own True Love (Lost At Sea)
by ColdLightHotNight
Summary: Killian Jones and his crew are fishermen in Storybrooke. One night at the local tavern, he meets a woman that has a strangely familiar air about her. Who is she and why does he feel as though they've met before? *Takes place during season 1 if Captain Hook did not escape the curse.* More info to come.
1. Oddly Familiar

The brisk autumn winds were steadily picking up, forcing the fisherman to abandon their efforts until tomorrow. Dusk was approaching and the sky was straying from its usual golden/pink color. There was indeed a storm approaching and the crew awaited word from their captain.

"**Oy, let's turn 'er around boys! She won't do us any good if she capsizes! The fish'll still bite tomorrow**," yelled their captain, his thick irish accent roaring over the wind.

Sighing with relief, the crew hoisted the sails and headed back towards shore. Silently they all hoped that their captain would suggest a nightcap at the local tavern near the docks.

* * *

It was a slow night at Marooner's Rock, the local watering hole, and the ominous skies were mostly to blame. It wasn't the most luxurious place in town but it was certainly a popular joint. Angelica, the bar's owner, was the only soul likely to inhabit the tavern for the evening.

She was an often outspoken but genuinely sweet widow in her mid-fifties. Her husband, a sailor, was claimed by the sea many years ago during a treacherous storm. After his passing, she bought his favorite pub and has continued to run it in his memory. It's become a mainstay for locals of all kinds.

The oncoming storm still held her attention, unwelcome memories flooding her mind. Her train-of-thought was derailed by incoming chatter from some of her favorite customers.

"Killian! The _fearsome_ crew! What a sight for sore eyes!" beamed Angelica, glad to have some company.

"Ah Angelica, you flatter us so! We need some drinks, mi lady! Make 'em strong, it's been a hell of a day," smirked Killian.

He shared a bond with the widow, his own family torn from him by the vicious seas. She was like a mother of sorts, always chiding him and giving advice. He respected her unconditionally and even helped her pay her rent when money was tight.

Just as the boys were settling in at the bar, the door swung open and a gust of wind whipped around them. Frantically, a petite figure slammed against the door to close it and sighed, her breathing rapid.

"Gods, Sarah, are you **crazy**?! I left you a message saying not to come in tonight! This storm is going to be a bad one, I may even close early," scolded Angelica, receiving a few "**boos**" from the men surrounding her.

The young woman rolled her eyes and walked over to counter, the crew's eyes glued to her back.

"Angie, **relax**. I'm not going to just leave you here to fend for yourself. I thought you knew me better than that," the young woman smirked, raising her eyebrow to suggest that she was slightly insulted.

The older woman just sighed and pulled Sarah into a hug. "You're a sweetheart, I appreciate that. Especially when I have this _pirate crew_ on my hands ..." Angelica laughed, earning a "**here here**!" from the fishermen.

Sarah laughed and poured herself a shot from the bar. Setting down her glass, the burn easing it's way down her throat, she noticed her audience and choked slightly. Embarrassed by all of the attention, she swallowed hard and regained her composure.

"'Ello boys! Name's Sarah, I'm Angie's neighbor **AND** part-time bartender. Although tonight it appears that I'll just be drinking myself into a stupor ..." she joked, her slight british accent earning a grin from most of the men in front of her. She surveyed her audience, one man in particular catching her interest.

"Killian Jones, love, and this be my crew of _mangy pirates_. Pleasure to meet a fellow drink enthusiast, and such a charming one at that," Killian smiled, his eyes lingering on the girl in front of him.

For some reason, Killian couldn't take his eyes off of this woman. She was dressed in tight black pants, motorcycle boots, and a light brown leather jacket. Her hair was long and slightly wavy; a rich chestnut color with natural auburn highlights. Her lips were full and a soft pink color, slightly chapped from the wind. The most enthralling of all were her big, beautiful eyes. They were the color of the caribbean ocean; a light blue/green lined with a darker azure. She flashed him a coy smile, her eyes cast downwards. Something about her seemed familiar; he could count on one hand the amount of women that had literally left _him_ gawking.

*Check my profile for Sarah's outfit*

Sarah continued on with some anecdote and she had his boys reeling. Noticing their enthusiasm, he decided to step outside of his own thoughts to listen.

"And then," she laughed, "he said," this time she was having a hard time continuing. Killian mentally noted that he would do everything in his power to make her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, quickly replacing the pleasure sounds that escape most of his one-night "adventures." His mind gravitated towards the idea of her moaning underneath him and how melodic they must sound, making him mentally slap himself for missing her punch-line.

His men were all laughing uncontrollably until one spoke up.

"Miss Sarah, you have such a way with words! We need you around more often! Cap'n over here could use some humor in his life. Always so serious ..." he chuckled.

Sarah pouted her lips slightly and turned to face Killian. He could have sworn his heart leapt out of his chest. He quickly remembered himself and put on his best "captain" face.

"Is this true, Cap'n Killian? What makes you so solomn?" She looked up at him from under her long lashes, a smile playing at her lips. She leaned on her elbows, inching closer to his face.

"Have you misplaced your funny-bone?"

Killian chuckled, slightly turned on by her proximity.

"No, my dear. It's because I had never gotten the chance to lay my eyes on the likes of you," he winked, cocky smirk in place.

"AYE!" cheered the crew, causing Sarah to blush slightly.

"You lot are too kind! Well, now that you know where to find me, I best be seeing you often!" she smiled, silently cursing herself for not knowing how to accept a compliment.

Killian noticed her blush and decided to play it out further. Her rosy cheeks were quite cute and he liked to see her squirm.

"I don't know if we could stand to be away from such beauty for more than a moment. You truly are breathtaking, love."

His charm was really starting to come alive, numerous pints easing him into his carefree attitude. He was feeling bolder. He had never had a problem spewing sweet nothings at random women, but something about Sarah made him nervous. Of course he would never say that out loud, he was Killian Jones, after all. Women swooned whenever he entered the room, not the other way around.

Sarah just chuckled and poured herself another drink. He was trying to get under her skin and she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction.

"Oh captain, I bet you say that to all of the ladies you encounter. Especially as you whisk them away to your bedroom." She smiled and looked at him seductively. She wasn't usually this cheeky with someone she had just met but she felt oddly compelled to bat her lashes at him.

There was no denying the fact that he was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever met, but her absence from the dating world certainly didn't help either. She had a few men try to court her over the years, but she found most of them boring and quickly lost interest. There was always something missing but she couldn't put her finger on it. Never-the-less, this Killian guy held her attention in a way that she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

Killian began perusing the tavern, chatting with his mates and singing old sailor songs. It was then that she took the time to really look at him. He had flawless cheekbones, lightly dusted with freckles from prolonged sun exposure. His scruff was maintained yet she could tell that he didn't primp in the mirror much. His eyes were a stormy blue (how fitting). His lips were full and sultry. She couldn't help but imagine how soft they would feel pressed against hers. Realizing she was starting to bite her lip, she decided to move on before her thoughts got too "involved." He was wearing a simple blue peacoat and tighter black pants. Suddenly, she noticed something shiny poke out of his sleeve. She furrowed her brows, "probably a wedding ring. Figures ..." she sighed to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that it was actually a hook. "That's... peculiar."

After a few more beers, the crew decided to call it a night. Killian rounded up his mates and they headed for the door. Before he left, he turned to Sarah.

"G'night, Miss Sarah. Twas a pleasure and I do hope that I'll see you around more often." Killian licked his lips and winked, leaving Sarah to gawk after him.

She loved the way her name spilled out of his mouth like velvet. She had it bad for him already and they'd only known each other a few hours.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight ..."


	2. Sleeping Alone

The following morning, after a fitful night's sleep, Sarah woke up in a sweat. Her cheeks were hot and she had a hard time finding her breath.

"_Really_, Sarah?_ Already?_ You need to get some action ..." she sleepily mumbled to herself.

Closing her eyes, she thought about Killian Jones and the naughty things they had done in her dream. She could recall every detail; the way his eyes scanned her face, almost lovingly; the feel of his soft lips on her neck; his fingers lingering on her most tender spots; but most of all she remembered the sound of his voice whispering her name in adoration.

She felt her body tense suddenly. The dream seemed so real, as if it was a replay of past events. She was really losing it. Before she over-analyzed her sleeping thoughts, she got out of bed and tossed on some black yoga pants and her favorite over-sized purple sweater. Coffee was sure to shake away some of these feelings.

* * *

Killian awoke with a start, a moan caught in the back of his throat. His alarm interrupted a rather eventful dream involving the stunning young woman from last night.

"Always at the best parts." Killian grumbled.

He rubbed his eyes and reached for his hook on the nightstand.

"Coffee and some breakfast ought to make up for my abrupt start this morning," he thought as he pulled a simple black shirt over his head and headed for Granny's Diner.

"You **JUST** met sexy sailor Killian Jones? Where have you been, Sarah?! I've been fantasizing about that man since before I can even remember ..." teased Ruby, or Red, Sarah's best friend.

"I don't know! I've been preoccupied lately, tryin' to write some oh-so-news-worthy articles for the paper. I have bills to pay, ya know ..." Sarah sighed. Maybe Ruby was right. She needed a night out, and soon.

"Whatever, how did it go? I bet he looked gorgeous. Isn't his accent sexy?" Ruby continued rambling until she heard the bell for the door ring, signifying a new customer.

"Oy, good morning Ruby. Sarah," Killian cooed, serving the girls his trademark smirk.

Ruby looked as though she would faint at any moment, but she tried her best to keep her composure and batted her long lashes at the handsome fisherman.

"Awfully good morning,_ isn't it_ Sarah?" Ruby winked towards her, a blush forming on Sarah's face.

Killian took a seat next to Sarah and removed his coat. She couldn't help but stare at his nicely toned arms and imagine what the rest of his body looked like. Then she noticed the hook again, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"My _dear_ captain, I hope you don't mind me asking ... but how did you acquire that hook?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Ruby choked back a gasp at Sarah's blunt question, her eyes reprimanding her for such a stupid idea. Killian noticed and chuckled.

"S'alright darling, I don't mind story-time. It was years ago, actually. I was fishing with my father and brother when a crocodile decided that I looked like a tasty little snack. Took my hand clean off. I've yet to find a replacement limb that compliments my eyes quite like this one does ..." he joked, winking at Sarah.

She smiled back, amused at how at-ease he was with his "disability." Frankly, she thought that the hook was kind of sexy and mysterious.

"Well I think it suites you, Cap'n Jones. A hook for all of those fish you catch ... at sea AND on land."

She hoped that her implication hadn't come off as jealousy, knowing that for some reason she was indeed a little jealous that he had taken numerous other women to his bed. Why shouldn't he? And how on Earth could she blame those girls, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

Killian laughed and put a bite of french toast into his mouth.

"So Killian, I was just telling Sarah that we should all go out tonight ..." Ruby started, giving Sarah a knowing glance. "Would you care to grace us with your presence?" she finished, turning to look seductively at him.

"Hmm, that does sound rather intriguing. Gimme a call when you ladies figure out the details," Killian smiled, writing his number on a napkin and handing it to Sarah.

Sarah grabbed the napkin and bit her lip. "You sure this isn't some excuse to get me to call ya, Cap'n?"

Killian chuckled lightly, "It is whatever you want it to be, _lovely_. But I oughta be going now, ladies. I'll see you both later ... And Ms. Beckham, I shall be anxiously awaiting your call," he winked as he paid for his food and left the diner.

"I have a really good feeling about tonight ..." Ruby cackled, slightly beside herself with excitement. She had been so enthralled with Killian's presence that she hadn't paid any attention to Sarah and the captain's slightly sexual exchange.

"We need to find something to wear! Come back around 5 and we'll get ready together! And get that stupid look off of your face! I **will** do your hair and make-up!" Ruby threatened with a smile.

Around 4pm, after a lot of internal battling, Sarah decided to call Killian.

"Hello?"

"Ahoy Cap'n. You may now release the breath you've been holding in. I'm phoning you," Sarah laughed.

"Ah, yes. Sweet oxygen, how I've missed ya. So what's the plan for tonight then, lovely?"

"We're all going to Marooner's Rock around 9. Still up for it?"

"Only if you buy me a drink or two. My time isn't free, darling," Killian joked.

Sarah laughed, starting to loosen up a bit.

"I believe it's the other way around but we'll see how I'm feeling."

"Wonderful. See you then, beautiful."

*click*

Sarah blushed on the other end of the phone and smiled to herself. She has him right where she wants him. She continued her walk to the local bakery for some groceries. Stepping into the door, she was face to face with Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold! Apologies, I wasn't watching my footing. Are you all right?"

"Yes dearie, I'm fine. What's got you in such a daze this afternoon?"

Sarah laughed awkwardly, "I was just thinking about my plans for the evening. Haven't really gotten out of the house for a while so I'm overly excited. Again, I'm sorry for bumping ya. Have a nice day, sir."

Mr. Gold eyed Sarah warily. He had a special interest in her than only he knew about. Perhaps some investigating was in order tonight.

"So long, little bird."


	3. Marooner's Rock

"I'm going all out tonight. Pulling out every stop I can think of. I'm **definitely** going to hook up with ... well ... hook," Ruby laughed at her own joke. "I've been in love with that man for years and I'm finally going to get my chance at him. I swear, I will literally _die_ if he says that he likes me too."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend, "Well good luck with your endeavor, Red. I'll be rooting for ya."

Ruby stared at Sarah with sympathetic eyes. "Sarahhhh, come on. We'll find you someone tonight, I promise! You just have to be optimistic! I'm sure that Killian will invite some friends of his. Maybe even Graham, god knows he's a looker!"

Sarah had never really realized how obsessed Ruby was with Killian and hearing her confession, she suddenly felt guilty about flirting with him. She would have to try and avoid Killian tonight, unless she wanted a very angry best friend.

"I'm not going into this with any real expectations. That way I won't be upset when nothing happens. But if Graham felt like coming back to my place for a drink, I wouldn't turn him away ..." Sarah laughed and bit her lip at Ruby's shocked expression.

"You little siren! C'mere and let me do your hair!"

* * *

Marooner's Rock was pretty busy and Sarah's best guess was that it was all because of Ruby. Knowing her friend's tendencies, she wasn't surprised that she told everyone to come out for a night of _unruly_ fun. Sarah scanned the bar, feeling slightly underdressed compared to some of the other women there. Ruby insisted that she try on one of her shortest, tightest dresses but Sarah could barely breath in the thing. Plus, she couldn't justify wearing such little clothing (in public) other than to go to the beach. Ruby finally approved of Sarah's choice in clothing, understanding that she wasn't as much of a "temptress."

*Check my profile for Sarah's outfit*

Ruby was off chatting with some of her other friends so Sarah found a seat at an empty table. She shrugged off her coat and started humming along with the song playing throughout the bar. One of her favorites, Crazy Mama by The Rolling Stones. Soon her friend Amy, another waitress at the bar, noticed her and came rushing over.

"Hey you! Why are you sitting all alone?! Everyone's over by the bar!" She yelled over the music.

"I'm just gonna get a drink real quick. Liquid courage before I hit the crowd," Sarah laughed and winked.

Amy took her drink order, a dark and stormy, and dashed off back towards the swarm of people. Just as the song was ending, she felt someone sit down in the chair next to her.

"You look ravishing this evening, love. Why on Earth aren't you out flaunting yourself?"

She knew that voice and didn't even have to look up to know it was Killian. He'd definitely had a few drinks, his speech was starting to slur a bit and he was as charming as ever.

"I leave the flaunting to Ruby. That's more of her thing. Why aren't **you** out there? I know that Ruby's been dying to see you."

"Well, that's great for Ruby but I didn't come here tonight for her." He was inching closer to Sarah, his stare intense and almost animalistic. Then he started laughing and took a sip of his drink.

"That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head. Apologies, m'lady." He finished off his drink and his eyes opened wide.

"Gods, I love this song! Come with me." he grabbed Sarah's hand and led her towards the crowd of people, Squeezebox by The Who blaring in their ears.

Before she could even protest, he stopped and grabbed her hand in his and started swaying back and forth. His hooked hand found its way to the small of her back and he picked up their pace, swirling them around to the music.

Sarah was laughing at his antics and singing along to the song. Suddenly, Killian slowed their pace and closed some of the space between them. His breath was tickling her neck, his lips barely grazing her ear; "... Come on and tease me like you do ... I'm so in love with you ..." he sang softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She could feel him smile into the crook of her neck and she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips.

The song ended and a slower one started. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Ruby's jealous eyes settling on her and Killian. Sarah squinted her eyes and looked apologetically at her friend.

"Killian, come dance with me! I love this song!" Ruby yelled with a seductive smile as she yanked him towards her. Sarah was almost taken aback by Ruby's hard gaze; it felt like a slap to the face. Sure, Ruby was fierce and always got what she wanted, but how could she be so menacing to her own best friend? Sarah sighed and looked over at Killian dancing with Ruby. She felt her ego fall straight into the ground and the feeling of tears well-up but never fall from her eyes. Ruby was snuggled up under his chin, her hands roaming his chest and shoulders. Killian's hands were all over Ruby's body, taking a brief pause on her ass. He didn't care about Sarah at all; he just wanted some action. How could she have been so stupid? What a waste of time ...

Sarah sighed and stalked over towards the bar. " Two can play at this game, Hook." She ordered another drink and quickly downed it. She searched the sea of people in hopes of finding Graham amongst them. She spotted him standing against the wall with a drink and slinked towards him with determination in her eyes.

"Hey Graham! Want some company?" she smiled at the handsome man.

"Sarah, what a treat! Enjoying yourself tonight?" he asked, eying her up and down. She felt slightly self-conscious under his gaze but she knew that he was a gentleman (for the most part). She'd have to change that attitude later.

"Much more now that I've found a handsome face," she whispered in his ear, eliciting a slight cough from Graham out of shock. She giggled and took a sip of his drink. He just smiled and shook his head at her.

They both looked off into the crowd of people and noticed that a couple of girls were starting to sing karaoke.

"Graham! Come and sing with me! C'mon!" she pleaded but Graham laughed and shook his head no.

"Sorry darling but that would be a bad experience for everyone. You go, I'll wait for you here."

"You're such a chicken! How'd you ever become sherif?" Sarah teased

Sarah ran towards the make-shift stage and searched the songbook. Once she found one, she ran to get another drink and made her way back towards the stage. She took a big gulp and realized that she was up next. "Here goes nothing. Punish yourself tomorrow when you're sober."

She jumped up on stage and the beginning to the song Ramblin' Man by The Allman Brothers started.

"LORD I WAS BORN A RAMBLIN' MAAAAAN. TRYIN' TO MAKE A LIVIN' AND DOIN' THE BEST I CAAAAAN. WHEN IT'S TIME FOR LEEEEEAVIN', I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. CAUSE I WAS BORN A RAMBLIN' MAN ..." The words spilled from her lips enthusiastically and quite beautifully considering she was rather drunk by now. She looked out towards her growing audience and noticed Killian staring starry-eyed at her, all the while trying to ignore Ruby's persistent lips dancing along his face. Sarah smirked at this knowledge but was surprised when Emma Swan jumped up on stage to sing with her. The two were acquaintances but she wouldn't really call them friends. Something about Emma made Sarah feel uneasy but she could ignore it as long as someone else was making a fool of themselves right beside her.

Emma threw her arm around Sarah's shoulder and they duo sang the rest of the song as if they were close friends. Once they finished, Sarah bowed and laughed at the applause. She had natural talent for singing and surprised everyone at the bar with her secret. Emma, on the other hand- she was just drunk. Sarah stumbled off the stage and into Graham's waiting arms.

"You were wonderful! Who knew you had such beautiful pipes?! Let's get you a drink," he yelled over the music and locked arms with her.

* * *

Killian's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes once I looked up at who was singing. I didn't even notice Sarah walk up to the stage; I hadn't seen her since I was ripped from her by Ruby. The words flowed beautifully out of her perfect mouth, even for such a silly song. Ruby was busy biting on my neck and stroking my chest; she was absolutely insatiable. Not that I'd mind bedding her for a night ... She _was_ quite striking. But she wasn't a challenge. She wanted it too badly and for some reason that left me disinterested. I lazily turned to face her again and told her that I was going to get a drink from the bar.

I walked towards the stage as Sarah and that Swan woman's song was ending. I was about to help her down and ask her to leave the bar with me when she jumped into the hands of Graham, my best friend. Something stirred inside of me, something unwelcome. Jealousy. Rage. Hurt. None of those seemed quite right but it had to be close? The alcohol was surly just messing with my head. Killian Jones doesn't ever feel those things, especially about a woman. She was a challenge, though. And he liked challenges. Sarah was in a league of beauty all her own, but I hardly even knew her. I realized that I needed to change that. I felt this pull to her, something that I hadn't felt in ... well ... a long time. Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I was consumed with self-loathing and needed to make myself feel better. I turned around on my heels and headed back over to Ruby. Tonight, she'll do.


	4. The Story of Your Red Right Ankle

**This is the story of your red right ankle,**  
**And how it came to meet your leg.**  
**And how the muscle bone and sinews tangled,**  
**And how the skin was softly shed.**  
**And how it whispered,**  
**"Oh, adhere to me for we are bound by symmetry**  
**And whatever differences our lives have been**  
**We together make a limb."**  
**This is the story of your red right ankle.**

**Red Right Ankle by The Decemberists**

* * *

The sunlight viciously shone through Sarah's window, reprimanding her for sleeping so late. Shielding her eyes, she looked at the clock on her bedside table; 11:45am. Shit. Sarah shot out of bed, only to be greeted by a pounding headache and an overwhelming wave of nausea.

"Wonderful. _Just_ wonderful, Sarah. Great job," she sarcastically said to herself. She had a little over an hour to finish, er, start her article for the local paper and get it to the editor. Even though it was only a side job, she depended on it to pay her rent for the month. She groaned and walked to the bathroom to get an Advil for her unbearable hangover.

Swallowing the pill, she gripped the sink and closed her eyes. Sighing, she tried to recall the events that transpired the night before. Killian. Ruby. Karaoke? Graham. Then what? She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long tangled hair. "I smell like a bar rat and my hair is literally a bird's nest." She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror to take in her whole appearance. Her make-up was smeared all over her face and she looked like hell. She quickly washed her face and threw her hair into a ponytail. "Let's get to work."

After a grueling 45 minutes of throwing together an article, she put on some yoga pants, a sweatshirt, and some lip gloss (just for good measure). Grabbing her laptop, purse, and keys, she ran out the door to deliver her story.

*Check my profile for the link to Sarah's outfit*

* * *

The sound of something falling off the dresser woke Killian with a start. He quickly rolled over in bed to investigate, only to find Ruby looking through his things. She smiled sheepishly as her gaze met his, knowing that she'd been caught in the act. She coughed lightly and looked away, "Uh, good morning! Sorry, I was just looking for my ..." she trailed off, grabbing her dress from the end of the bed. "... dress," she finished.

Killian cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to piece together the night before. Sarah. Dancing. Ruby. Sarah and Graham. Ruby? His eyes opened wide once realization hit him. "Good morning, Ruby. Uh, sorry I slept so late. Are you hungry or anything?" he tried to mask his shock/regret. "I was actually going to head home and shower. As much as I love the smell of you, I should wash my hair and stuff," she smiled, biting her lip.

"Oh right, absolutely. I'll drive you home," Killian fumbled out of bed quickly, glad for any excuse to take her home. He needed some alone time to process his thoughts.

* * *

Sarah dropped off her article to Mr. Glass just in time and decided that she deserved a relaxing rest of her day. Tucking her laptop safely in her car, she grabbed her cell phone and her coffee and started to walk towards the beach. The water always seemed to bring her inner peace and after last night, she had a couple things to mull over.

Once she hit the water's edge, she sat down in the sand and let her feet get swallowed by the tide. Sipping her coffee, she let out a sigh that seemed to hold all of her feelings. She figured that Ruby probably needed some time to cool off. As close as they were, Sarah didn't mess with her when she was mad; especially not when she was jealous. She knew that Ruby's whole night was based around seducing Killian and she had a good feeling that Ruby had succeeded. So she couldn't stay mad at her forever, right? She got what she wanted! She got whatever Sarah wanted. Wait, no. Did Sarah actually want Killian? The thought had never really occurred to her. Sure, he was attractive. And witty. And charming. And sexy. And that body ... Oh god, no. She couldn't let herself fall for him. Sex would be one thing but to actually like him would be **quite** another.

Sarah tsked herself for letting her train of thought run rampant. Killian was ... Killian. She barely knew him and as far as she could tell, he was a man of many desires with no strings attached. She couldn't emotionally afford to fall for him. She'd been down that "_bad-boy_" road before and as much as she wanted to deny it, she was too scared to let anyone else in.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she looked out to sea for answers that weren't there. Lost in her daydream, she didn't hear anyone approach her.

"Oy lass, you're in my spot!" Sarah turned around slowly at the sound of his voice. Speak of the devil.

* * *

After dropping Ruby off, a surprisingly difficult task, Killian parked in his spot at his place and decided to go for a walk on the beach. The salty air had a calming effect for him and he definitely could use it. After a couple of minutes, he noticed someone sitting at the water's edge. Walking closer, he could make out the petite figure of a young woman and had an inkling of who it might be.

"Oy lass, you're in my spot!" he spoke, startling the girl slightly. She slowly turned to face him and he was not disappointed; he'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Afternoon, sailor. Walking off a wicked hangover, are we?" she smirked at him.

"Actually, yes. It was quite a night and I'm afraid I'm not proud of most of my actions. What about you? Ponderin' world peace or are ye also suffering?" he retaliated, taking a seat next to Sarah.

"Unlike you, I don't have a whole lot to regret... considering I can't remember much."

"I had a reminder this morning, otherwise we'd be in the same boat, love." Killian sighed and looked out into the water. For some reason, he felt guilty even making eye contact with Sarah.

"Ahh, so then I should assume that Ruby isn't mad at me anymore? I bet that was a night to remember ..." she trailed off, trying hard to sound indifferent.

"I wish I could agree, but I have no recollection of anything after you 'nd Graham-" he stopped himself and cringed. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he had seen them together and cared enough to remember it.

"Hah. Yeah. Unlike you, I woke up alone and there was no indication that anything **fun** had transpired. Graham must have just taken me straight home, not that I blame 'im. I was in over my head 'nd that couldn't have been very attractive to watch." she smiled, laughing at herself.

Her words rang through his ears over and over before he could muster up a response. He, again, felt the weight of his "mistake" last night and it seemed heavier than before. Now Sarah knew that Ruby stayed the night and she wasn't an idiot; she'd put two and two together. Why did he care so much what she thought? He was only trying to lure her to his bed.

"It was a ... hazy night for everyone. I know that I lost track of my actions-" he started

Sarah's laugh interrupted him. "Yeah, you were pretty gone by the time I even got there. You seemed to be enjoying yourself though. Quite the dancer, you are!"

"Gods, did I dance?" he groaned and put his head in his hands laughing. He suddenly smirked at Sarah, his head still hung low and his eyebrow cocked seductively. "Did it go something like this?"

Killian stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand. She laughed and tried to stand but her legs gave out on her.

"Ouch! Ugh, my feet feel like they're frozen!" She cried out, looking at her bright red feet. She didn't even realize how cold the water was and her feet had been submerged for well over an hour.

"Love, what were you thinking?! C'mere-" he said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sarah's feet and started to rub them to create more heat.

Sarah was shivering, the cold starting to affect her entire body. Through chattering teeth, she started, "Th-thanks Ki-ki-killian. My ca-car is ju-just over th-there ..."

"Sarah, stop. You can't walk, let alone drive. My place is just down there ... We'll warm ya up a bit first, love."

Without hesitation, Killian wrapped Sarah in his arms and carried her bridal style, huddled in his jacket, back to his apartment.

They both couldn't help the smile that crept onto their faces.


	5. The Story of Your Gypsy Uncle

**"This is the story of your gypsy uncle, **  
**You never knew cause he was dead. **  
**And how his face was carved and ripped with wrinkles, **  
**In the picture in your head.**  
**And remember how you found the key, **  
**To his hide-out in the Pyrenees.**  
**But you wanted to keep his secret safe, **  
**So you threw the key away. **  
**This is the story of your gypsy uncle"**

**Red Right Ankle by The Decemberists**

* * *

Killian carried Sarah up the stairs to his apartment, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. She found herself leaning closer involuntarily, only to be greeted with the sweet smell of his cologne; a mixture of patchouli, leather, and the sea. She closed her eyes and smiled as the aroma clouded her every sense. Killian laid her gently onto his couch and walked over to the fireplace. He positioned the logs of wood and struck a match, looking back at Sarah and smiling before he tossed it into the fireplace.

"That oughta warm you up a bit, dove. In the meantime, I'm goin' to make some more coffee. Care for a cup?"

Sarah slowly nodded, his kindness and generosity warming her internally. Killian chuckled and went into the kitchen. Once she heard shuffling from the other room, she decided that it was safe to survey her surroundings. On the wall was a nice television, although she doubted that it saw much use. On another wall, painted a murky blue, was a large bookshelf filled with books, photos, and records. Most of the photos were of Killian and his crew; his smile looked genuine and it caused her to smile as well. She decided to slowly creep closer to examine his records, the pins and needles in her feet silently protesting. She sat cross-legged on the floor pulling out various records when she heard Killian clear his throat.

"Seems like you're feeling better ..." he smirked as he walked closer, coffee in one hand and a blanket hanging over his hooked arm. Sarah gratefully accepted both items and turned back to the bookshelf.

"You have some great records. I wouldn't have pegged you for a collector of books, however."

Killian sat next to her, his hand over his heart and a hurt expression on his face. "My dear, you think so little of me! I'll have you know that I've read every single one of them more than once ..." he smiled triumphantly and Sarah couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Killian grabbed a record from the shelf and put it on his player. Soon the sounds of Bob Dylan's "Like A Rolling Stone" echoed throughout the apartment. Killian extended his hand to Sarah and pulled her back up to the couch. She smiled and wrapped the blanket tightly around her feet and legs. Letting the melody of the song wrap itself around her, she thought back to the last time she had heard this song.

"My uncle used to love this song. Said it encapsulated our family's way of life. I don't remember my parents much; they died when I was young and my uncle was the only family I had left. He raised me alone 'nd we used to travel a lot, never staying in one place for too long. It should have been difficult for me but ... it was just the opposite. I didn't have to worry about leaving a bad impression or making friends. Until I came here ..." she softly finished. She didn't know what possessed her to divulge this part of her life to Killian, but for the first time in a long while, she felt safe letting someone into her past.

Killian sat intrigued by her story, his eyes never leaving her figure. Even in her slightly disheveled state, she looked so beautiful. The fire light danced along her face and her eyes shone with a brightness that he hadn't seen before. He slowly moved closer to her, wordlessly urging her to continue her story.

"We'd been all over; He worked odd jobs, sometimes he'd be gone for days at a time. I'd do my best to provide for us as well, mostly things that I'm not exactly proud of ... But that was all I knew. Once he died, I decided that it was time to straighten my life out and I just ... stumbled into Storybrooke."

Killian could see pain in her eyes and couldn't bring himself to ask the question that was eating away at him. What had she done that she held such disdain for? On second thought, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer. The possibilities that entered his mind made him feel slightly ill. Shaking the ideas from his mind, he smiled at her with understanding. He had his own burdens that plagued his dreams nightly.

"Well, I'm glad you ended up here. I find you quite intriguing, darling," Killian said with a sly smile.

Sarah laughed and, instead of scowling, found herself blushing. "Do you now? And what about me intrigues you, dear captain?"

Killian was slightly taken aback by her rebuttal, expecting one of her famous scoffs. His eyes softened as he spoke, "Well, you have this sarcastic wall that you've built around yourself, for starters. As much as I enjoy our coy little back-and-forth games, I can't help but wonder what has hardened you. For some reason, I feel desperate to know all about you. I feel almost like a moth to the flame-" he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

Grunting, he slipped his phone from his jacket pocket and was disappointed at the name that showed up. He frowned and tossed his phone back onto the chair with his jacket.

"Ruby?" Sarah guessed, irritated that their intimate moment was ruined.

"Aye. Sorry about that love, shall I begin again?" he said settling back into his spot on the couch.

"I should actually be going," she said looking at the time on her phone. "I have some errands to run before I turn in for the night. Thank you, Killian. For everything. I had a surprisingly nice time with you," she smirked, genuinely grateful for his hospitality. She stood up and folded the blanket. Killian stood up also, resenting Ruby more than ever.

"T'was nothin', love. I enjoyed your company immensely. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to spend some more time with you ..." Killian couldn't believe the words that had spilled from his lips. Was he daft?! He didn't care about this woman so why did he even say that? Maybe it was his mind on auto-pilot and it knew that she would be putty in his hands if he asked her out instead of his usual "wanna come back to my place?" routine.

"Are you asking me out, captain? If so, there are far better ways to do tha-" she was cut off by Killians lips lightly pressing against her own. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing like she had imagined it would have been. She felt his arm wrap around the small of her back, lightly holding her close to him. Once the initial shock wore off, it was too late to respond. She felt his breath tickle her lips as he whispered, "Better?"

A "yes" slipped from Sarah's lips and Killian's arm released her and he slowly walked away towards the kitchen. Sarah regained feeling in her limbs and wordlessly opened the door and began the walk back to her car. Her heart, however, hadn't slowed down a bit and that worried her.


	6. The Story of the Boys Who Love You: Pt 1

**THE STORY OF THE BOYS WHO LOVE YOU: PART 1**

**This is the story of the boys who loved you,**  
**Who love you now and loved you then.**  
**And some were sweet and some were cold and snuffed you,**  
**And some just layed around in bed.**  
**And some, they crumbled you straight to your knees,**  
**Did it cruel, did it tenderly.**  
**Some they crawled their way into your heart,**  
**To rend your ventricles apart.**  
**This is the story of the boys who loved you.**

**Red Right Ankle by The Decemberist**

* * *

Sarah sat silently in her car for a few moments, a smile playing at her lips. Her shock from Killian's advances still hadn't worn off. It wasn't the fact that he had kissed her; she wasn't virginal by any means. It was the effect that his kiss had on her that she couldn't shake. It had been so sweet and innocent that her mind couldn't process it quickly enough to respond.

Then the reality set in; Ruby. How could she have been so stupid? Guilt washed over her and the previous euphoria she felt diminished entirely. She had to avoid Killian at all costs. She couldn't do that to Ruby, no matter how immature she had acted the night before. They were best friends and she'd choose her over any guy; even one that made her heart skip several beats.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and guilt. A knock on her window brought her back to the present. She quickly rolled down her window.

"Sarah, hey. You okay?" It was Emma Swam accompanied by Sheriff Graham. Both looked at her with concerned expressions.

"Hey guys, yeah I'm ...fine. Just a little out of it," Sarah laughed half-heartedly. "How are you? Enjoying the new title I presume, Ms. Deputy," Sarah winked at Emma.

Emma smiled, "Yes, although there's a lot of weird ... stuff going on. And Henry won't quit his obsession with this fairy tale book. Kids, ya know?"

"Oh, I can imagine. We were all his age once. Just try to enjoy it, they grow up too quickly."

"So I've been told. Anyway, you going to the Halloween party next week?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot! Yeah, Ruby and I are going early to help Mary Margaret set everything up. Should be fun! Well, I've gotta run; errands. See you guys there?" Sarah finished hurriedly.

"You know it! Be safe!"

Sarah rolled up her window and started her car. A quick trip to the grocery store and then she'd soak in the tub for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The smell of lavender enveloped Sarah and she couldn't be more thankful that she was sitting in a scalding hot bath. Her body still ached from nearly freezing to death earlier and she was chilled to the bone. She covered the bathroom with candles to create the most relaxed environment possible; a bottle of white wine sat next to the tub, just for good measure.

Her day had gone from bad to decent to wonderful to terrible within a matter of hours. She wanted to melt away every ounce of stress and mentally prepare for facing Ruby. Slowly numbness overcame her and closing her eyes, she saw the ocean. Not only did she see the ocean, she was in it. Rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the waves, she realized that she was on a large ship; the salty sea air blowing through her hair. She felt free and in control, the opposite of her current situation. She could hear jeers and chatter surround her and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a whole crew of ...pirates? Attempting to process her odd "day-dream," she heard someone call out to their captain. She looked from side to side, trying to find this so-called captain, when she realized that the person was actually addressing her. "Me? Captain?" She shook her head and opened her eyes, utterly confused by her mind's trickery. "Huh. That was weird. Stupid wine ..."

An hour or so of soaking and three tall glasses of wine later, Sarah was officially emotionally spent and ready for a good night's sleep. She drained the bathtub and threw a towel around her body, blowing out the candles as she walked out into her living room. Feeling a cool breeze, Sarah cocked an eyebrow and surveyed the room. "I didn't open any windows ..." She spotted a set of curtains blowing slightly in the wind and walked over to shut it. Turning the lock, she checked all of the windows and, satisfied that they were all secure, headed into her bedroom to wait for sleep to set in.

* * *

Sarah and Ruby were supposed to meet at Granny's Diner around 9 a.m. to coordinate schedules. Sarah was justifiably nervous; she hadn't spoken to Ruby since Saturday night. All she could do is hope that Killian called her back and made plans to accompany her to the Halloween party. That would quiet Ruby down for a bit, at least.

Walking into the diner, she quickly noticed Ruby sitting in a booth, animatedly flailing her arms to get Sarah's attention. Sarah laughed and took a seat across from Ruby.

"Oh my god, I have SO much to tell you. Firstly, let me apologize for being a royal bitch at the bar," Ruby paused to take a sip of her coffee (which was most likely her third or fourth cup of the day ...), "I was already kind of drunk and my inner ... she-wolf was raging. I'm sorry."

Sarah laughed, "Ruby, don't even worry about it. I know how you get when there's a handsome guy involved. No hard feelings, I promise. Anyway, how was the rest of your night?"

"It was amazing. At first, Killian didn't seem that into me. Kind of ... I dunno ... preoccupied? But then, after you sang karaoke, which was awesome by the way, he just came at me full force. I should have you sing around hot guys more often! Anyway, so we were making out and whatnot and then he led me out to his car! We made out in there for a bit and then he drove us to his place and we ... well you get the idea. He passed out right after but it was glorious. I swear I heard angels singing, it was a beautiful thing. The next morning he drove me home and I promised myself that I wouldn't be the one to initiate another date or anything but I just couldn't help myself. He didn't pick up when I called, which made me think that I was just another chick to him. But then he called me back an hour later and WE'RE GOING TO THE PARTY TOGETHER!"

Sarah was actually kind of impressed that Ruby rattled off her story in what seemed like only one breath. She wouldn't let her inner disappointment show, she was happy for Ruby. At the same time, she was harboring some serious resentment towards her about Killian. As long as they stayed away from each other, she'd get over him no problem. It's not like he actually wanted to date her, anyway. She could justify her "crush" as a shallow waste of time.

"That's great Ruby! I'm happy for you," Sarah smiled, hoping Ruby didn't sense how hollow her statement was.

"Thanks, it's going to be ah-mazing! Speaking of the party, what time should we head over there for the set-up?"

"Mary Margaret said around 3 or so. I still have to find something to wear. What are you gonna wear?"

"I'm not sure yet, either. I'll just throw something together later. It's no secret that I have more clothes than I know what to do with," Ruby laughed.

Sarah and Ruby chatted for a bit before Sarah left the diner in search of a costume.

*Check my profile for Sarah's outfit*

* * *

Sarah had gone from shop to shop in search of the perfect costume and decided to call it quits for the day. Walking out of the final unhelpful store, she sighed and grabbed her phone from her purse. She had a missed call and voicemail from Killian. Putting her phone to her ear, she let the message play.

"I had hoped that you would answer because I hate leaving voicemails. Anyway, I was just calling to see if you and Ruby were speaking again. If you'd be so kind as to call me back, we can schedule our little ... date. Have a nice night, lovely."

Sarah scoffed at the message, was he an idiot? Thinking that he could sleep with her and then play pretend with Ruby to bed her, too?

Just as Sarah put her phone back into her bag, she saw something in the forest move from the corner of her eye. It was already dusk and very easy to get lost in the forest without the sunlight. She remembered Mary-Margaret saying that Henry had taken to sneaking around Regina's back to pursue what he called "Operation Cobra."

Without a second thought, Sarah ran towards the forest in search of the source of movement.

"Henry! Henry, is that you?! You can't be out here, kid! It's not safe and I'm not gonna explain what happened to you to your mothers! Henry, c'mon! This isn't a game! You can search or whatever in the morning!"

Sarah stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around exasperated. The sound of a twig breaking caught her attention and she moved towards the sound.

"Henry?" was all she could say before she was grabbed roughly from behind.

"Wha- let go of me, you imbecile!"

A hand covered her mouth and suddenly she was forced around to meet the gaze of a man with an odd hat on his head.

"Listen here, missy. I need you to be quiet, okay? I'm not going to hurt you as long as you keep that pretty mouth shut. Now ... I'm going to take my hand away. Scream and you'll regret it. On the count of three. One ... two ... three."

Sarah gasped for air and coughed.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?"

"My name is Jefferson and I need your help. You need to help me get Emma Swan's attention."

"Emma? Why? She works at the sherif's station. Just go and talk to her, you idiot."

"I'm starting to lose my patience with you, sweety. It's more complicated than that. Now, I'm going to take you back to my house and we'll wait for Emma there. Sound good? Good."

Jefferson tied a scarf around Sarah's mouth and walked her back to his mansion in the woods.

* * *

"She's here. Didn't tell me how feisty she was. Yeah, yeah, I know the plan. How long do I have to keep her here? Okay."

Jefferson hung up his phone and sighed dramatically, "Well, looks like you're going to be my houseguest for a few days. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're as comfortable as possible. You're not who I'm after, anyway. Just a pawn in my plan but there's someone else that is very interested in you. Another story for another time! Goodnight, little bird!"

Jefferson left her gagged and tied to a chair in a large bedroom. _Real cozy_, Sarah thought to herself. Her mind was reeling with questions that she couldn't even ask. Who wanted her and why? What did Jefferson want with Emma? Sarah fell asleep wondering what would become of her.

* * *

"Hey Emma, have you seen Sarah lately? She hasn't been here in two days and that's not like her." Ruby asked the deputy.

"Really? No, I haven't. I'll ask around though. She's probably just been busy." Emma tried to assure Ruby.

Emma sat and sipped her hot chocolate. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned her head slightly to glance at them.

"Hello, deputy. Nice to see ya." Killian said in an awkwardly hushed tone.

"Killian. Hey, have you seen Sarah recently? About 5'5, long brown hair, 25 years old?"

"I know Sarah, Ms. Swan. And to answer your question, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Ruby's a little worried about her. She hasn't been seen in two days and that's a little unnatural for her. Sure you haven't seen her?"

"Hmm, that is quite unusual. And no, I haven't but I'd be happy to help you look for her."

"Are you any good with tracking?" Emma asked half-heartedly

"Who do I look like? Graham? I have a set of eyes and ears though. Let me finish my coffee and call my crew to let them know I'll be late."

Internally, Killian's heart lurched at the news of Sarah's disappearance. He had been expecting a return phone call and when he didn't receive one, he gave up on her. This made more sense, however, and her safety was at risk. He couldn't let harm fall upon her no matter their personal circumstance.


	7. The Story of The Boys Who Love You: Pt 2

**THE STORY OF THE BOYS WHO LOVE YOU: PART 2**

* * *

"So Killian, I couldn't help but notice the doe eyes that Ruby was flashing ya. You two an item?" Emma forced herself to make small talk to the fisherman.

"Why? You interested, deputy?" Killian jabbed at her with a smirk.

"Hah. You'd be so lucky. Let's split up so we can cover more ground. You go to her apartment and the docks. I'm gonna go look around in the forest. If you find anything, call me immediately," Emma finished and wrote her number on a piece of paper for him.

"Here's my number, as well. Just in case you find yourself in need of a big, strong man," Killian winked at Emma and headed towards Sarah's apartment.

* * *

Killian arrived at Sarah's apartment and rang the buzzer. After a minute, he tried knocking on her door, only to have it swing wide open.

"Sarah? Are you here, lovely? People 're worried about ya, darling-" Killian called out as he walked inside. Looking around, he noticed that her apartment was in complete disarray. Either she was a very messy woman (which he had a hard time believing) or someone had broken in.

"Sarah! Last chance to come out, love!"

The eerie silence was answer enough. He quickly pulled out Emma's phone number from his jacket pocket and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's Killian. Sarah isn't at her apartment and the place is a right disaster. I have a bad feeling, love. Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, I found two sets of footprints in a clearing but they go a bunch of different directions. I'm going to try to find a pattern and follow it. I'll let you know if I get any hard evidence."

Emma quickly hung up the phone and Killian sighed. Taking one last glance around her apartment, he noticed a photograph on the ground in front of the fireplace. It was a candid photo of Sarah smiling into the camera. She looked so carefree and beautiful; her smile was infectious and cause Killian's lips to turn into a slight grin. It quickly diminished when he noticed red writing on the bottom of the picture; "Little bird" he read aloud.

He shoved the photo into his pocket and slowly walked out of her apartment.

* * *

Emma saw several sets of footprints meet at the clearing and tried to identify the most feminine set.

Talking out-loud, Emma tried to form a pattern, "She stepped into the center of the clearing. Then moved to the right by this tree. And here the other footprints join her. But it's hard to tell where they go because they're muddled together."

Emma grunted in frustration. It almost looked like Sarah (well, she presumed it was Sarah) struggled with someone. But where did they go? Just as she bent down to get a better look at the footprints, she heard something move on the other end of the clearing.

"Hello? Sarah? It's Emma. Are you okay?"

Another movement in the same direction gave Emma enough reason to run towards the sound and as she did, she noticed two sets of footprints going in that direction.

"Gotcha," Emma whispered as she followed the trail onto a small dirt path. She followed the path until she came upon a large white house hidden in the middle of the forest.

"Interesting-" Emma started but was interrupted by a blow to the back of her head. When she came to, she was seated on a large sofa with her hands and legs bound together.

"Ahh, you're awake! So sorry about that back in the forest. Precautionary measures, I'm sure you understand. No hard feelings?"

"Who- Who are you? What are you trying to pull here?" Emma drowsily spoke.

"Me? I'm Jefferson and I need your help. Do as I ask and everything will be just fine. You, Emma Swan, are the key to getting my daughter back."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're insane. Let me go now and I won't arrest you for this."

Laughing, Jefferson responded, "You're going to arrest me? Part of me would like to see you try but there's a bigger part of me that wants to make you understand. Listen carefully, Emma Swan. You are the savior. You possess magic beyond your wildest dreams. I need you to use that magic to make me a hat."

"A hat? I don't even know how to make a hat, dammit. Let alone use my [i]magic[/i]. Let. Me. Go. Now. I have a good feeling that you may have another kidnapping charge under your belt, too. Where's Sarah Beckham?"

"She's fiiiiine, I promise. A bump here and bruise there, but in all fairness, she didn't listen to me when I told her to sit tight. Feisty women; pretty, too. That can change very quickly if you don't help me. I know that you're aware of our situation in Storybrooke and you are the only person that can do this. Now, I'm going to untie your legs and you're going to follow me. Got it, deputy?"

Emma's gut told her not to trust him but she knew that it was the only way to find Sarah.

"Got it," she spat as Jefferson began to untie the rope. Once her legs were free, she kicked Jefferson in the face as hard as she could, knocking him to the floor. He writhed around in pain, blood pouring from his nose.

"You bitch!" he yelled after her as she took off up the winding staircase.

"Sarah?! Sarah, it's Emma! I'm here to help you! Make a noise!"

Emma could hear muffled screams coming from one of the many bedrooms. She ran to the nearest one and tried the knob. Locked. She ran to the next one and found that it was locked, too. A commotion downstairs grabbed her attention and she ran back towards the railing.

"Where are they, you swine?! Tell me [b]now![/b]"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief; Killian and one of his shipmates had found the house. She'd have to compliment his intuition when this was all over.

"Killian! Up here! Sarah's in one of these rooms but they're all locked!"

Killian looked at his friend, "Occupy him for me, mate?" and ran up the stairs.

"Sarah?! Where are ya, love?!" Killian yelled and held his arm in front of Emma, stopping her movements to gain a better idea of Sarah's whereabouts.

"This way, c'mon Swan," Killian said hurriedly as he took off towards the end of the hallway. Turning to his right, he used his shoulder to ram the door off of it's hinges. Inside sat a bloodied and bruised Sarah tied to a tipped over chair. Killian ran to her and ripped off her gag.

"Killian. Thank god. Untie me quick before I loose all use of my extremities," Sarah breathed heavily.

Killian and Emma nimbly set Sarah's arms and legs free and Killian reached down to help her up.

Pins and needles painfully stabbed Sarah's entire body but she was too focused on vengeance to pay them any mind.

"Where is he?! That piece of shit better say his prayers now before I wring his bloody neck!" Sarah yelled as she clumsily strode towards the stairs.

"Whoa there, lass. You're in no condition for this. He won't be going anywhere soon, love. Let's clean you up a bit first and then we'll get some answers," Killian laughed at their likeness.

Killian and Emma helped Sarah down the stairs and into the kitchen to dress some of her wounds. Killian lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the counter to get a better look at her head. She had several contusions and a black eye but nothing that looked overly serious. He took the opportunity to hold her hand as Emma poured alcohol on her more serious injuries.

"Ouch! That smarts, dammit!" Sarah chided Emma and earned a chuckle in return.

"Oh, that reminds me- Does this photograph hold any meaning to you, love?" Killian said, pulling the picture out of his pocket.

Sarah stared at it for a moment before speaking, "I haven't seen this photo in years. Where did you find it?"

"On the floor of your apartment. Which is trashed, by the way. What is [i]little bird[/i]?"

"I haven't heard that nickname is a long, long time. I can't even remember who used to call me that."

Sarah sat and stared at the photo in confusion. Who would have this and why would someone have stolen it in the first place?

"All done. Now, let's address some unanswered questions." Emma said and she helped Sarah off of the counter.

Just as they walked into the main room, the house shook with the intensity of an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Emma and Sarah yelled in unison.

"I dunno but I don't think it's something good. C'mere, get down!" Killian yelled as windows and doors began to shatter around them. Pulling Sarah into his chest, he used his body as a shield against the shards of glass. Sarah looked up at him as a gust of wind roared throughout the kitchen and into the rest of the house.

"Killian! Thank you! For ... Everything! I wish we could have gone on that date!" Sarah smiled half-heartedly as she yelled.

Killian's eyes found hers and softened, "We still can, lovely! Didn't peg ya for a quitter!"

Sarah lifted her head to meet his and kissed him hard on the lips, rendering Killian motionless. His eyes went wide in surprise but soon he regained his composure. He wrapped his fingers in the tangles of her hair and put every ounce of passion he could muster into the kiss.

Suddenly, everything went black.


	8. Another Life

**WARNING: THIS FICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON **

* * *

The shrill call of a seagull shook Sarah from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed to block out the rising sun and began to rub her face. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes one at a time to minimize the agony of the sunlight. Slowly stretching out her limbs, she hoisted her body to the edge of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Grabbing a simple cream colored blouse and tight black pants, she shed her sleeping clothes and shimmied into her new ones. She tugged on her favorite pair of boots and fastened her holster around her waist. Today she would fulfill her destiny. Today she would find the magic beans to whisk her away from Neverland forever. Walking over to the desk in the corner of her room, she grabbed her father's old compass and headed out the door.

*Check my profile for Sarah's outfits*

As Sarah ascended the stairs, she was pleased to see her crew already well into their daily tasks and smiled to herself. Making her way over to the helm, she squeezed the compass in her hand with adrenaline and excitement.

"Oi, Cap'n. Weather conditions are in our favor today. Ought'a cut out a few hours."

"Perfect. Pete, tell the boys to set our sails and GET US OUT'A HERE FOR GOOD!" Sarah exclaimed, earning a hardy cheer from her crew. Smiling, she looked at her compass and back at the horizon. Her father would be proud; His daughter, a feared female pirate. She wished that he could be with her now, sharing the seas and adventures on her ship the Siren.

* * *

*10 Years Before*

"Aye, Sarah! Be careful with that bloody sword! Almost cut that boys head clean off! You're supposed to be practicing, not killing each other!" Sarah's father Titus yelled from his spot near the helm of the "Jolly Roger."

"Tell him to stop irritating me then! Always moving his mouth and nothing but shit comes out!" she laughed her response so that the whole crew could hear her.

Titus laughed with the rest of the crew and shook his head. Next to him stood his best friend, Davy Jones, who was the captain of the Jolly Roger. Jones had convinced Titus to accompany him on his voyage to Neverland, seeking eternal youth. Titus brought his 15 year old daughter Sarah along, much to the dismay of the crew. The sea was no place for women; brings bad luck, they said. But Sarah was all that Titus had left in the world after his wife ran off into the night, never to return. She was raised a pirate and a damn good one. Her beauty was undeniable and her swordplay was as deadly as his own. She was the perfect secret weapon and he loved her more than anything.

He wasn't the only one that loved her, however. Jones' son Killian had always shown interest in Sarah but as the two got older, that interest had grown tenfold.

"Y'know love, you don't always have to hide your true feelings for me ..." Killian smirked as they circled each other with outstretched swords.

Sarah darted her eyes back and forth and slowly lowered her sword. "But Killian, what will our fathers think? I couldn't possibly ..." she paused, watching Killian stop in his tracks with a shocked expression on his face. Taking advantage of his confused state, Sarah closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the lips.

Killian was stunned and once he realized what was happening, he kissed her back. He'd waited years for this moment to come and her lips were even softer than he had imagined. Reveling in the moment, Killian didn't notice Sarah's blade coming towards his neck.

Sarah pulled back slightly, leaving enough room to speak with her lips brushing his with every soft word she spoke. "I. Win." She whispered, Killians eyes going wide.

"That's cheating, love! I call foul!" Killian yelled as he backed away from Sarah's deadly blade.

Sarah laughed uncontrollably and choked out, "You. are. SO. predicable!"

A sudden yell from the crow's nest stopped everyone in their tracks. "A SHIP! FLAGS COLORED BLACK. ON OUR STARBOARD SIDE!"

Panic set in quickly as the crew began to run about, preparing cannons and grabbing their weapons. Sarah looked at Killian with determination in her eyes and they both prepared themselves for a bloody battle.

"MEN! THEY'RE COMING AT US TOO QUICKLY TO USE THE CANNONS! WE'LL HAVE TO LET THEM BOARD AND FIGHT THEM MAN TO MAN! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Captain Jones yelled to his crew.

Titus and Davy both climbed down to assist the men. Within a few moments, they were boarded and enemy men swarmed the Jolly Roger. Sarah and Killian were both so immersed in the bloodshed that they didn't notice Regina, the Evil Queen, step onto the ship. Without so much as a word, she held both Davy and Titus in some sort of force field above the ground.

"I have heard rumors, gentlemen. Rumors of magic beans? I believe that you know their location and I must have it."

Davy spoke first, "Go to hell, you damned witch! I don't owe you anything so you best be leaving now."

Regina laughed, a horribly twisted sound, and used her magic to strangle both Davy and Titus. Everyone stopped fighting and watched the Queen. Sarah and Killian turned to see their fathers struggling to stay alive.

Without a second thought, Sarah charged at Regina. Knocking her off kilter, Regina turned to Sarah and lifted her off the ground with a flick of her wrist.

"My, my, what a pretty little thing. It's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you. GUARDS! TAKE HER TO THE SHIP AND MAKE SURE SHE'S ... COMFORTABLE."

Sarah fell into the hands of Regina's men and Killian screamed, "Sarah! No! I won't let them take you!"

Regina laughed, "How sweet, young love. It won't do anything but hurt you, boy. Stay out of my way."

Killian's body shot backwards against the stairs and he couldn't move.

"I WILL FIND YOU, SARAH! I SWEAR IT! SHE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

With his words echoing in his own ears, the Queen grabbed the map out of his father's dead hands and stepped aboard her own ship.

* * *

After a few hours, the sun now high in the sky, Sarah noticed the winds start to pick up drastically.

"Oy, Pete! Somethin' seem ... off to you?"

"Aye, Cap'n. A storm?"

"Maybe. Tell Jacques to keep a 'is eyes open up there, will ya?"

Sarah squinted into the horizon, a bad feeling creeping it's way throughout her body. Shaking out her arms, she stretched and strode towards the bow of her ship to get a better look.

"JACQUES! STARBOARD SIDE!" Sarah yelled up to the crow's nest.

"LOOKS LIKE THE JOLLY ROGER, CAP'N! THEY'RE COMING UP FAST!"

The Jolly Roger? Killian? It couldn't be ...

"LOWER THE ANCHOR! LET THEM BOARD!"

Sarah's eyes stayed glued to the approaching ship, a mixture of feelings clouding her mind. Before she could process her emotions, the Jolly Roger was parallel with the Siren. She was face to face with Killian Jones for the first time in 10 years.

"As I live and breathe ..." Killian smirked, stepping onto the Siren.

"Killian Jones. I see that 10 years time has done wonders for you." Sarah hissed.

Killian chuckled, stepping closer, "I could say the same, love. As lovely as ever AND you've acquired a ship. The last time I saw you, your circumstances were not as ... fruitful."

Sarah glared in his direction, anger seeping out of her every pore. "Fortunately I had someone who gave a shit about me and rescued me from Regina. Not the person that I had hoped it would be, however. What stood in your way, Killian? Too scared to face Regina so you left me to die? You always were a coward."

"He's no coward, you sea wench. He just found something better to occupy his time." A dark-haired woman said, climbing onto her ship and snaking her arm around Killian's waist.

"Oi, who gave you permission to board my ship? Is this the reason you left me, Killian? To get your dick wet? I always thought that you had some sort of honor, no matter how menial."

Killian stood without words, eyes cast downwards in shame. Sarah knew that she had hit him where it hurt. But she didn't care, he had abandoned her. That hurt much worse than whatever rude comments she could throw at him.

"Lose your tongue, Cap'n? Or did your wench bite it off?" Sarah was fuming, watching this whore rub her hands all over his body.

"I'm losing my patience, Killian. Did you come here with business or just to infuriate me? I have a schedule to keep."

Killian finally spoke, "You have access to some magic beans. I need those beans."

"And why on Earth would I help you, Killian? I've learned that compassion doesn't get you anywhere in this life, so if you'd please leave my ship and be on your way." Sarah spat and walked towards the helm of the Siren.

"Sarah! Christ, would you hear me out?!" Killian yelled and grabbed onto her wrist.

Turning around, Sarah starred daggers at him, "I'll give you 2 minutes of my precious time to tell me your little story. It better be worth it."

Killian cleared his throat and took Sarah's hand in his own, "I tried to find you, Sarah. I did. After our fathers died, I took over the Roger and found a crew. I sailed for months, asking anyone and everyone about you. No one knew anything and I ... assumed the worst and stopped looking. I'm so sorry. But I need your help now. That woman over there, Milah, her husband is the Dark One. He is going to kill us if we don't give him leverage. I NEED those beans to save her life. I love her, Sarah. Please, don't close your heart just yet. I will never bother you again after this, I promise."

Killian's eyes pleaded with her and she felt tears well up in her own eyes. Sighing, Sarah grabbed Killian's hand and lead him to her bedroom. Opening the door, she let go of his hand and poured them both a shot. Handing it to him, she spared him a morose smile and swallowed her own shot. She reached into her blouse to grab the key that was hanging from her necklace and opened a drawer in her desk. Reaching inside, she pulled out a map and handed it to Killian.

"Now go," Sarah said harshly, tears welling up in her eyes. She cursed herself for being a woman at this moment. Killian had been her first true love and if being ripped away from him wasn't bad enough, he had now just informed her that he loved another. And that he needed her only means of escape from this wretched place.

Killan's eyes softened and he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Sarah. I ... thank you. Just so you know, as soon as I heard that you were alive, I searched for you. Milah ... it was ... abrupt. But I did look for you. And it seems as though you've done well for yourself so I can finally rest easy. Take care, little bird." Killian placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned to leave.

"Killian," Sarah started, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say. Killian turned around and walked back towards her, eying her expectantly.

Without another word, Sarah crashed her lips onto his. Something came over her and she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Killian kissed her back hungrily, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. She could feel the longing in his rushed kisses and her knees buckled with desire. Sarah grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer, breaking the kiss but not moving away.

"Once more, for old time's sake," she whispered and their eyes locked with intensity. Killian moved his hands to the front of her blouse and began to unbutton it, letting his fingertips graze her bare chest as he went down. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat at his touch and she grabbed his left hand in her own. She slowly lowered her lips and kissed each fingertip before placing it over her heart.

Killian eyed her body hungrily, memorizing her every curve. Her shirt dropped from her body completely and she began to unbuckle his belt. Sarah reached down and firmly gripped his ever-growing form and massaged it lightly, eliciting a deep groan.

"Allow me, lovely," Killian purred in her ear and tore off his pants with haste. He pushed her onto the bed and grabbed ahold of her belt, unfastening it painfully slow. He wanted to savor every second with her, just as he had the first time they became intimate. Sarah slid her pants off of her legs and beckoned Killian forward. He laid beside her and began nipping at her neck; trailing his fingers down her stomach to her entrance. He rubbed circles around her sensitive nub and plunged a finger inside of her.

Sarah moaned abruptly at the feel of his fingers and that only excited him more. Without hesitation, she turned the tables. She hovered her mouth over his throbbing member and, looking up through hooded lids, glided her tongue down his shaft before taking his entirety into her mouth.

Killian's body jerked from the sensation of her wet mouth and his breathing became more rapid. "Come to me, lovely. Let me feel you," he breathed, his eyes closed tight in pleasure. Sarah moved gracefully on top of him and placed one of her hands on his chest to steady herself. She grabbed his rock hard form and placed it at her entrance before slowly lowering herself down. His tip entered her and she shuddered in pleasure. She had forgotten how big he was and stopped to adjust to his size before continuing. Killian stroked her cheek with his knuckles lovingly; silently letting her know that he wasn't in any hurry. A loud moan slipped past his lips as Sarah took the rest of him inside of her wet, warm mound.

Sarah began moving at a steady pace, sliding up and down his thick member with vigor. Killian sat up and wrapped his arms around her hips. They stared at each other for a moment before continuing, searching each other's eyes for hidden feelings. Killian took her lower lip in his mouth and sucked lightly, maneuvering Sarah's hips up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck as he pumped in and out of her with passion and ferocity. Placing wet kisses all over his neck, she could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax. Based on Killian's breathing, she knew that he was almost there as well. His hands moved down to cup her ass and he squeezed, using the extra leverage to enter her as deep as possible. Sarah moaned his name in pleasure, "Killian, I'm gonna cum. Oh god, Killian!" That was all that he needed to hear before he wrapped one hand around the base of her neck to look her in the eyes as he climaxed inside of her with a loud moan. Sarah tightened around him as euphoria overcame her and their foreheads met in exhaustion.

Sarah nipped and kissed his lips lightly as he held her close, his member still pulsing inside her warm crevice. After catching their breath, Sarah dismounted and went to put her clothes back on. Killian sat on the bed, lazily watching her dress. He noticed her sniffle quietly and quickly got up to console her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and placed soft kisses in her hair.

Sarah pulled away and wiped her eyes, replacing her previous expression with one of stone. She straightened her clothes and walked out of her room, leaving Killian awestruck. After today, Killian Jones would be dead to her.


End file.
